I'll always remember you
by looneytails
Summary: How Remus can still break a heart after so long. - "I'll always remember you, Remus." And a single last tear moved down her face.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I'll always remember you.** by larissa

_"It's funny how someone can break your heart and you'll still love them with all the little pieces."_

"Why are you always trying to get away from me?" Samantha Ocsant asked, a tear falling from her eyes. The man looked at her, a mix of regret and worry on his pale face. Remus Lupin reached for her but the blonde girl took a step back. She missed the hurt that crossed his expression.

"I've told you several times, Sam. I'm a monster." His voice was rough and weak and the woman felt like hugging him and telling him it didn't matter. But she didn't. Because it did.

"I love you, Remus." Her voice was so low that he wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't so close. "We can work it out." Her dark green eyes met his brown ones and they locked gazes.

Remus knew she was being truthful but he was also aware of many things that were against them. Her family, for example. Samantha had been taught to fear werewolves and to keep distance from them. He still couldn't understand how did she get so close to him in the first place. She loved him, but Remus knew it wasn't enough.

"I love you too. But we can't work it out. It's not something that will disappear over time. It's what I am." His face was blank as he holded her hand gently. Samantha was sobbing by now. Her grip on him tightened.

"But you're so much more than that! I don't think I can live without you anymore." Her voice was muffled as she had buried her face on his chest. He shook his head, holding her tightly.

"You can't live _with_ me, Samantha. You might feel this way now but you'll change your mind someday and realize that you're afraid of me and you'll hate me for making you waist so much time." He was shaking and the woman could tell this was hard for him as well. "I'll always be there for you but we can't keep on hurting ourselves. I can't keep on hurting _you_. I love you too much to do so."

They parted. Samantha closed her green orbs and took a deep breath, calming down a bit. Slowly, she got to her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. He snaked his arms around her thin waist, bringing her closer. It was wet and salty and sad and wonderful. This was goodbye, they knew. Samantha still felt her chest burning.

In the soft light of the morning, her whole face seemed to glow. Remus caressed her cheek, admiring her face.

"I'll always remember you." He whispered before taking a step back and apparating. Samantha stared at the place where Remus Lupin had been seconds before. She felt as if her heart had been tore to pieces. The woman fell to the ground, crying.

"I'll always remember you too." And she meant it.

The woman stared wide eyed at the young man before her. He had brown warm eyes, thin complexion and bright turquoise hair. But it wasn't his hair colour that surprised her so much. It was that this boy was a healthier and more vibrant copy of Remus Lupin.

"Who did you say you were again?" She was breathless but the boy didn't seem the least annoyed. He just smiled widely and took her hand, shaking it excitedly.

"I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

Lupin. How long had it been since she had heard that surname? Samantha Ocsant (now Gears) blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the boy. She frowned. This, then, should be Remus' son. Her heart pained. This was her first time in England for almost 30 years and she just had to meet his son. Even though Samantha had moved on, the werewolf boy would always be her first and most pure love. She sighed.

"Is this a bad time?" Teddy looked at her, worried. She shook her head, realizing how much his expressions looked like his father's.

"No. It's just... You look a lot like someone I knew a long time ago." She bit her lip, thinking if she should tell him or not. When talking about Remus she always had mixed feelings. Love and hate, friendship and hurt, care and disdain. Still, she wanted to meet him again. Despite their break up, they had always been great friends. "He might even be your father. Remus Lupin."

Teddy's face fell as he stared at the blonde woman. She had a slightly aged face and vivid green eyes. He scratched the back of his head, asking himself how could he tell this woman about his dad's death.

"Yes. He _was_my father." He said it in a low tone, emphasizing the past tense. He shifted his eyes, unable to look at Samantha. She gasped.

"But... Him..." She couldn't complete her sentence. The young man spoke again.

"He died in the great battle, just before its' end. So did my mother." Samantha felt tears in her eyes as she stared at Teddy Lupin. His unneasiness, the way he talked, it was all so Remus.

"I understand." She tried to conceil her grief. "You know, I invented the Wolfsbane Potion for him."

That got the man's attention. It was, actually, why he had gone there in the first place. He was studying the different potions and their uses as was required on the auror training when he discovered the creator of many of them had just came back to the country. His idea was to ask her about her inspiration. He had never thought he would find this answer.

"He was, actually, why I invented a lot of those potions. My secretary told me that was what you wanted to talk to me about. Auror training, right?" He nodded, surprised. Samantha smiled gently. "Remus would be so proud. He told me several times about how being an auror was his dream. Off course, as a werewolf, the ministry wouldn't accept him. He would be so glad that you could make it." They smiled at each other, both feeling extremely emotional.

"What was your relationship with my father?" Teddy asked, trying to break the heavy silence. Samantha blushed.

"We were in love, back then. He, though, couldn't be with me while thinking he was risking my life. I, then, tried my best to find ways to make him less dangerous so we could be together. In the end, he turned into my best friend." She told the boy, smiling at the memories.

Teddy nodded. They continued talking for a while, changing topics.

"It's late. I better get going or uncle Harry will be worried." Teddy said, shaking her hand.

"Harry? Lily and James' son?" He nodded. "I hope he got more from his mother than his father. James Potter used to have trouble written all over him." They laughed and said their goodbyes.

Just before walking out the door, Ted turned around.

"Thank you for remembering my dad. Even though you two took different ways, I'm sure he always liked you a lot too." And he was gone.

Samantha walked to the window and looked up at the sky, her eyes admiring the beauty of the sunset.

"I'll always remember you, Remus." And a single last tear moved down her face.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this! I was just thinking that Remus, with all the "I'm a monster" thing, was destined to have broken at least one heart before he got with Tonks. Check out my other fics!<p> 


End file.
